Percy and Thalia's Sex Adventures
by Hero of One
Summary: Come and read about Percy and Thalia's sex adventures. Major Lemons Perlia. This is my first M rated fic.
1. Percy Loves Thalia, Thalia Loves Percy

******Hello all you readers of FanFiction! This is my first M-rated fic. **

******So please don't be a hater. **

******Hope you enjoy it! **

******R&R!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Percy didn't know how he got into this situation. He had woken up Cabin 1 and found himself tied down into a chair. Then he saw that Annabeth and Thalia were approaching him with lust in their eyes. Percy wanted to know why they were acting this way. They seemed perfectly normal during dinner.

Except, he realized that, toward the end of the meal, they seemed a bit sick so they asked Chiron if they could skip the campfire. He gave them the OK and they headed back to their respected cabins.

After he left to go to the amphitheater for the campfire, when suddenly he was pulled into woods and was knocked out before he could find whom the culprits were. Now he knew who they were: his girlfriend and his best friend.

He saw Annabeth reached for a vial that was in her shorts, which by the way, were on the nearby bed. Oh, did he also mention that both of them were naked too?

Annabeth grabbed the vial, which was filled with some kind of pink liquid. As she walked back to Percy, she signaled Thalia to do the same. Annabeth popped open the top of the vial and poured it into a cup that was on the nightstand.

Thalia then forced his mouth open, leaning to do so, causing her C cup breasts to squish against his head. Annabeth then proceeded to pour the pink stuff down his throat. After it was emptied, he tried his hardest to spit and cough it up. But Thalia closed his mouth hard and plugged his nose. He was forced to swallow the pink liquid.

Percy then realized that a couple of Aphrodite girls poured some of the same stuff into their drinks while they weren't looking.

"Annabeth, Thalia, you have to stop this, you aren't like this. You're being influenced by a lust potion." He tried convincing them, hoping that they would snap out of their trance.

There was a bright flash and he's suddenly teleported to Olympus. He saw that Aphrodite was sitting on a couch with a bowl of popcorn on her lap.

"Sorry Percy, but they're going to stay like this until you fuck them senseless; and then some." Aphrodite said to him.

**Percy POV**

"What! You're kidding me! I can't do that!" I yelled at her. Aphrodite looked at me confused,

"Why not?" she asked me. Of course, she would be the only one to ask that.

"Well first off, one of them is my girlfriend!," I said pointing to Thalia, who was on the screen, "and second, the other one is not only like a sister to me, but she's also my girlfriend's best friend!," I said pointing to Annabeth, who also was on the screen, "That's why I can't do that!"

I yell at her trying to make her see what I'm getting at.

"That's even more of a reason for you to fuck them senseless. Just imagine it; Thalia underneath you, you fondling her tits, as you thrust in and out of her petite body.

I'll be watching you three." She winks at me, there's another flash, and I'm back in Cabin 1 to see Annabeth and Thalia arguing about something.

"No way you get to go first; he's my boyfriend after all. So that means I get to go first."

Thalia tells Annabeth. Are they arguing about whom I fuck first?

"Which is exactly why I should get to go first, he's going to fuck you longer than me, so I deserve to fuck him first." Annabeth counters. I was right, they are talking about whom gets to get fucked senseless first.

I suddenly feel sick and tired. Oh no! The potion is starting to affect me if I stay awake, I'll be safe. Eventually, the potion's power overtakes me and I begin to fall asleep, Annabeth and Thalia's argument fading into nothing.

I wake up, having the urge fuck nonstop. I feel someone sitting in my lap, which by the way felt very comfortable. I open my eyes and find that I'm only in my boxers.

I notice that Thalia is sitting on my lap. With her sexy body stark naked, making her look sexier than she is with clothes on, her usual raven black spiky hair now straightened out, falling along her back, and her perfect C cup tits teasing him being just out of reach.

It takes all my willpower not to break the ropes off and start fucking her like there's no tomorrow. She looks at me with her electrifying sky blue eyes, now darkened with lust.

"You ready to have an amazing sex-filled night with your sexy girlfriend, you horny boy?" she asks me seductively, while grinding me, causing me to moan in pleasure.

Thalia giggled as she felt my cock harden from her actions. She stopped, turned around, swiftly pulled my boxers down, grabbed my dick, and began stroking it.

"Wow Percy, your cock is enormous!" she exclaims as she strokes my 9 ½ inch dick excruciatingly slow.

"Stop teasing Thalia," I tell her, "it's not very ni-ooooooohhhhhh" I moan in pleasure as she put it my cock between her boobs; stroking it as she starts to suck my dick.

She slowly speeds up, her saliva acting as the perfect lubricant. About 10 minutes later, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm cumming!" and Thalia doubles her efforts, she's soon rewarded with me cumming into her mouth. She removes her mouth and swallows my load, but I wasn't done yet because I came some onto her face and tits.

She giggles before licking the cum off her tits and wipes the cum off her face and swallows it all.

"Yummy," she says to me, "You taste good Percy. Your cum tastes like seafood."

She smiles at me seductively making the feeling I had earlier come back strong. I pushed it away again. But when she gives me that look full of lust, I just lost it. I ripped the ropes off and pushed her to the biggest bed in the cabin.

She was surprised at first but her lust came back as quick as it had left. I started to kiss her violently, my tongue invading her mouth invading hers. The best part is that instead of pushing me off, she welcomed it.

As we made out, I started to massage her tits and pinch their nipples, causing her to moan sexily. I stopped kissing her and saw that she was upset. I didn't like seeing her like this, so I began to suck and lick her left boob, while massaging her right one and rubbed her nipple with my fingers. This caused to moan in ecstasy from this. I switched and started to suck and nibble her right nipple and massaged her left tit. This caused her to moan more and scream my name.

**Thalia POV**

Oh my gods, Percy's amazing! I moan and scream his name because everything and anything he does is pure bliss. I wonder if anybody could hear us. It would be really bad if someone hears or even sees what we're doing. Just thinking about it turns me on more than I am already.

He stops kissing me and I whimper, missing the pleasure he gives me. He starts to kiss me on the lips all the way down my body making me moan again. Gods, this boy turns me on so much!

**Percy POV**

I kiss her until I reach where her pussy is and I tease her by kissing and licking everywhere but where she wants me to go.

"Who's the one teasing now?" she growls at me. I look up at her and smirk.

"Payback's a bitch, Thals." I tell her. She most likely was going to yell at me, but she threw her head back and moaned when I gave her pussy lips a long, slow lick.

She looked at me again and growled,

"You bastard, you are such a di-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" she jumps slightly and screams in ecstasy as I put one finger into her pussy.

I began to finger her slowly, adding another finger as I sped up. As I fingered as fast as I could, I added a third finger, stretching her virgin pussy, making her scream like crazy as I hit her G-spot every time I thrust my fingers into her. I could tell she was holding it back so I thrusted my fingers one last time, as hard as I could. She screamed very loudly, climaxing all over my fingers, which were still in her pussy.

**Thalia POV**

Oh my gods, I can't believe he did that to me! Licking my pussy as I was going to yell at him. After I stop moaning, I looked at him and growled,

"You bastard, you are such a di-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I jump a bit and scream in ecstasy when as he inserted one finger into me.

He started to me making me moan like an idiot, again. As he sped up, he inserted another finger into my pussy, making me moan more. He added a third finger, stretching my pussy farther apart before he began fingering me as fast as possible.

I moaned and screamed in ecstasy as he hit my G-spot every time he thrusted. I was close to cumming and held it in for as long as I could until he thrusted into me hard making me scream very loudly as I climaxed all over his fingers. I went limp from climaxing so hard.

**Percy POV**

I took my fingers out of her pussy sopping wet with her juices. I tasted the juices and founded that it tasted as sweet as honey. I held it out to her

"Want some?" I asked her. She nodded her head violently. I held it to her, but just out of reach from her mouth. She looked at me pleadingly and whimpered.

"Please Percy. Let me taste it." she begged. I pitied her so I lowered it so she could taste her own juices. As Thalia began tasting her own juices, I started to suck her right breast, while massaging her left breast, pinching her nipple.

She moaned from the taste of her ejaculation and the pleasure from what I was doing to her. I stopped, got up and decided it was time for both of us to lose our virginity. I opened up Thalia's legs and placed my cock at her entrance and looked at her for permission to enter.

**Thalia POV**

Oh gods! Percy is so great at this! I wonder where he learned how to do this. Probably from watching porn before we got together. I don't mind that he used to watch porn. I mean, I did too, so it's a wash. Anyway, he held his fingers out

"Want a taste?" he asked me. I nodded violently, wanting to taste my juices badly.

He began to give it to me but held it just out of reach. I whimpered and looked at him pleadingly. He lowered his fingers and I tasted myself. I moaned in pleasure as I tasted myself and as he began sucking and massaging my tits.

He stopped and got up confusing me at first. Then he opened my legs wide open, and I now knew why he stopped. He probably wants both of us to lose our virginity tonight. He looked at me for permission and after some thinking. I nodded yes.

**Percy POV**

She nodded yes, I began to enter my 9 ½ inch cock into her and she moaned in pleasure. I was tempted to enter her faster, but I knew that this would hurt her a lot.

After a minute of pushing my cock into her and having her torture me with moans of pleasure, I reached her barrier and she flinched slightly. I looked at her again, making sure she wanted this as much as I wanted it.

She nodded kissing me on the lips and she laid back down bracing for the pain. I kissed her passionately before thrusting into her, breaking her hymen.

**Thalia POV**

Percy was passionately kissing me before I felt him thrust into me, breaking my hymen. I suddenly felt immense pain and I screamed in pain as I kissed Percy. I closed my eyes tightly and felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

I stayed like that until I felt Percy stop kissing my lips and started to kiss the tears on my face that I didn't even know had been released. I opened my eyes and saw worriedness and love in his eyes, not the_ sex_ love, but the caring love that only a person who deeply loves their partner can give. I kissed him and nodded for him to continue.

**3rd Person POV**

When Thalia nodded for Percy to continue, He pushed the rest of his 9 ½ inch cock into her pussy. When it was all the way in, Percy kissed Thalia deeply and with all the passion he could give as he slowly went in and out. Thalia broke the kiss and moaned

"Faster Percy! Oh gods fuck me faster!" she screamed and he obeyed her command and began pumping in her faster and faster.

Percy started to rub her clit and massage her tits causing Thalia to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Oh my gods Percy! You're fucking amazing! Fuck me harder! Fuck me faster!" Thalia yelled at him, which turned on Percy.

He began pumping as fast and as hard as he possibly could.

After five minutes of this, Thalia was unhappy that Percy couldn't go any faster, so she flipped them over and began impaling herself on Percy's cock.

"By the gods Percy! You're fucking amazing! Yes! Fuck me in my ass! Yes, so fucking good! Fuuuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkk!"

Thalia screamed as she came on his dick, making Percy nearly cum inside her. Percy took Thalia off of him and turned her around. Thalia sucked his cock as he came inside her mouth. She swallowed all of his cum and looked up and smiled at Percy brightly. Percy smiled right back and picked Thalia up off the floor and began kissing her passionately.

She responded with just as much passion. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes, love shown in both of the couple's eyes. They kissed again before them saying at the same time,

"I love you"

After the confessions of love, they continued having sex all throughout the night, doing different positions every single hour. As dawn approached, they decided to go at it one last time before anybody woke up.

They decided to do it in the shower for two reasons: 1. They wanted to experiment having sex in a different setting and 2. All the beds were covered with Percy's cum and/or soaked with Thalia's juices.

As the water was heating up, Percy and Thalia had an intense make out session. When Percy deemed the water to be good, Thalia jumped onto Percy and wrapped her arms around his neck and her sore legs around his chest and began to kiss him ferociously. Percy supported Thalia by grabbing her ass.

When the two were ready, Thalia slammed down onto Percy's cock with a cry of pleasure even if Percy had fucked her all night, he was still pretty big, in her opinion.

As the two kissed, Percy slammed Thalia against the shower wall and continued to fuck her. Within 5 minutes, Thalia cried out and came on Percy's dick. Right before he came, Percy took Thalia off and came all over her face and chest.

As Percy was about to start washing himself off, Thalia pushed him down onto the shower floor, with the shower still on. Percy looked at her, one eyebrow raised

"One more time, pleeeeaaaasssseeeee?" Thalia asked him like a little kid asking their parent for a new toy or to go get ice cream.

Percy sat up and chuckled at Thalia's childness.

"Okay, but no more sex until tonight, is that understood?" Percy asked Thalia and she nodded.

Before she could finish nodding her head, Percy grabbed her and immediately rammed his cock into her ass. Thalia yelped in surprise and Percy moaned in pleasure as his cock was being squeezed at the tightness of Thalia's asshole.

When she was ready, he picked her up and took her from behind. Thalia turned sideways and began French kissing Percy as his 9 ½ inch cock was continually pounding her ass. Percy used one hand to massage one of her tits and the other to finger her sore pussy as well as rub her clit too. This caused Thalia to throw her head back onto his shoulder and moan in ecstasy.

Thalia felt the need to come but she wanted to come at the same time with Percy. She heard him grunt meaning that he was close to coming. Thalia's and Percy's lips collided and they struggled to see who would come first. Percy began rubbing Thalia's tits faster and also fingering and rubbing her pussy and clit faster.

All Thalia had to do was wait for the right moment. She felt his balls tighten and she used her ass muscles to squeeze Percy's cock making him cry out and he came in her asshole.

At the same time, Thalia had let go and she came just as hard as him. She went limp, just like her first climax. Percy pulled Thalia off of him and a bunch of Percy's cum fell to the shower floor and went down the drain. They washed each other off and got dressed for the day. They stepped out of Cabin 1 and walked towards the Dining Pavilion, hand in hand.

The love Percy and Thalia had for each other amazed the gods. Even Aphrodite was impressed, she had never felt a love this strong between a couple in all her immortal life.

Of course, Aphrodite only showed the other gods the clean parts and kept the dirty scenes for herself. No need for Zeus and/or Poseidon to freak out about Thalia and Percy having sex.

Aphrodite sighed and looked at her own personal screen watching a recording of her new favorite couple, Perlia, go at it sometime during the night. She kept her promise; she watched them the entire night, soundproofing the Cabin so they could have privacy throughout the night.

Unfortunately, Aphrodite never got to see her threesome. Annabeth only had a minor dosage, so after Percy fell asleep, the potion stopped affecting her.

But only Percy and Thalia going at it by themselves was _much_ hotter anyway. Especially, since the potions wore off around 2:30 AM, but they kept going at it until 7:30, showing Aphrodite how much Percy and Thalia loved each other.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Good? Bad?**

**This isa one-shot or possibly two-shot. Depends on whether you want another chappie or not. **

**Review and tell me whether you want it to be a one-shot or a two-shot**

**For those who read my others stories, I promise that I'll update them _really _soon**

**See you guys later!**

**Hero of One**


	2. Aphrodite Gets Her Threesome

**Hey guys, here's the second chapter! **

**So I just wanted to tell you this took me forever to type.**

**Well, not forever, more like two days, but that's not important.**

**I just wanted to thank for those who favorite and/or followed the story.**

**Hope you enjoy it! Read & Review!**

**P.S. The smut stuff doesn't really start until like halfway.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

It seemed that the following weeks after that one night of nonstop mind-blowing sex Percy and Thalia shared, the two became inseparable. The only times that Percy and Thalia weren't together was, well…never. They had Chiron change their schedules so they would be in the same activities with each other. When they were alone during free time, they were doing their favorite pastime: fucking each other until one of them gave in and came. Most of the time it was Thalia who came first, but Percy occasionally came first, in her ass, in her mouth, or on her face and chest.

Even curfew didn't stop them from seeing each other. One of the two, usually Percy, would sneak to the others' cabin and they would have an incredible night of pure bliss; and it would end with Thalia in Percy's secure grip as they fall asleep together.

Aphrodite was keeping tabs on Percy and Thalia, so she could make sure that their love would never run out or break. Or that's what she told the other gods. In truth, she only watched them for the fucking. She wouldn't admit to anybody, but Percy and Thalia's fucking were pretty erotic. Even by Aphrodite's standards, that's saying something, since she's the goddess of fucking. Whenever she felt them go at it, she would look at her personal screen and start masturbating to the sights and sounds of the couple fucking.

**Aphrodite POV**

Oh gods, how are they good at this, even I'm not that good! Oh gods, I can't believe I'm actually masturbating watching two demigods go at it. It should be the other way around. They should be masturbating watching me, not me watching them. Oh gods, I'm cumming!

**3rd Person POV**

As time progressed, Aphrodite started to notice that wherever Percy and Thalia were fucking, there would always be a person in the background, watching the two having sex. The only thing Aphrodite could make out was that the person had long blonde hair. She knew exactly who the person was: Annabeth. Maybe, she'll get to see her threesome after all.

Percy and Thalia were in the arena, fighting. Thalia with Aegis and her spear, and Percy with Riptide and the shield Tyson gave him. They were circling each other, neither one attacking. Suddenly, Thalia attacked, catching him off guard. Thalia thrusted her spear, but Percy recovered and blocked it with his shield and he immediately felt his arm go numb. He retreated and growled at her

"Fuck! Thalia, no using your powers!" Thalia just smirked at him

"Ah, quit being such a pussy, Percy. You never said we couldn't use our powers." Percy then smiled evilly,

"Okay, if that's the way you want to do it, then you're in deep shit Thalia." Thalia didn't seem fazed by his comment, instead she threw down Aegis and her spear.

**Percy POV**

What the Hades is she doing? Why is she leaving herself unguarded? Doesn't she know that I can easily take her out?

**Thalia POV**

Before Percy figured out why I had left myself defenseless, clouds began gathering right above us and I exclaimed, "αστραπή, έλα σε μένα!" Two lightning bolts, the same dimensions of a spear, came down and I caught them in each hand. I immediately threw both of them as if they were spears, because they were like spears.

**Percy POV**

I was able to dodge one of them and deflect the other to gods know where, but before I could congratulate himself, a lightning bolt hit me directly in the chest and it sent me flying 50 yards back, slamming into the arena wall, making a good sized dent. I looked up and saw that the tip of Thalia's spear was smoking.

Apparently, while I was busy with the lightning bolts, she had enough time to grab her spear and create another lightning bolt hitting me square in the chest. I stood up slowly, ignoring the pain and saw that his shirt had a good sized hole in my shirt.

'Great, another shirt ruined by Thalia' I thought to myself,

I glared at Thalia and I started to advance her slowly,

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that, you sexy vixen." I said. Thalia scoffed at me and looked at me replying,

"Oh yeah, and how is that, you cute cad?" I smirked and replied,

"Like this. γη, ανεβαίνει!" And I plunged Riptide into the ground making random pillars of earth shoot up from the ground all around Camp. Thalia is suddenly elevated upwards on one of the pillars until, she was high enough to where she was even with the tallest tree, which was a good 120 feet high.

**Thalia POV**

I looked down and I my face most likely started paling. Just then, the clouds began grouping together, like I had earlier. A minute or two later, it started to rain hard, most of which was focused directly where I was.

I cursed at my boyfriend, thinking of ways to torture him, painfully, once I got down from there, of course. Suddenly, Percy was right next to me, completely dry.

'Stupid Son of Poseidon abilities' I thought to myself.

"You're a real fucking son of a bitch sometimes, you know that!" I yelled at him over the downpour. Percy just smiled and nodded. Why's he smiling at a time like this?

"Yeah, I know. But I'm your fucking son of a bitch." He replied happily. Of course he would say that.

"Don't remind me. Now get me down from here so I can beat your ass." Thalia replied annoyed. If I didn't love this guy so much, I would do so much more than beat his ass.

"What's that, you want to go up higher? Okay then, whatever you want." He replied and we started to rise. I started to freak out as we escalated rapidly, getting farther away from the ground every second.

"Oh no we're not!" I yelled and tackled him off the small piece of earth that we were standing on. I don't care if I put us to our death, I'd rather die on land, rather than in the air.

Percy started laughing as I screamed holding onto him for dear life. Okay that's it, I don't care how much I love this idiot, I'm going to kill him. Percy formed a water cushion right underneath us and we landed softly onto it. Percy closed his eyes, and it stopped raining, and the pillars of earth descended down and back into the Earth.

I opened her eyes and saw that we were on solid ground and I turned to glare at Percy.

"I can't believe you did that to me! You know th-mmmhhhhhhh!" I was yelling before Percy cut me off with a kiss. I started hitting him hard, but he didn't let me go, forcing me to kiss him back. Gods, I forgot how great of a kisser her is. I started kissing him back and I felt myself becoming dry as we continued kissing. At least he has the decency to dry me off.

**Percy POV**

We kept kissing passionately, our hands all over each other's bodies, until they heard the conch signal that it was free time. We stopped kissing and we looked into each other's eyes, love evident in both of our eyes.

"We're not done with this, Percy. No matter how great you are at kissing or at sex, you're still going to get it." Thalia told me quietly.

"Sure, try saying that after I fuck you tonight." I said to Thalia whispering in her ear, making her shiver in anticipation, causing me to smirk.

"See, you're already forgetting about it." I told her teasingly. Thalia then hits me and I laughs. I grab Thalia's hand and pull her to our secret cove.

**Annabeth POV**

I see them go into the forest heading to their secret cove. I stealthily follow them through the forest to the cove where they would always go to during free time to "relax" they told me, after fighting. What they didn't realize was that I knew exactly what they would do to "relax". Percy and Thalia reach the undiscovered cove and I get in my secret spot where I could see them, but they couldn't see me.

They lay down on the sand with Thalia's head on Percy's chest, because he had discarded the burnt shirt earlier, and her arms around him. Percy wraps his arm around Thalia to bring her closer to him. They begin to talk about random things with Thalia occasionally shocking him and the occasional kiss. I start to think of why they hadn't begun fucking yet, then I realized it was Friday. This meaning that they wouldn't have sex during the day.

'Damn it! I hate Fridays.' I thought to myself. I sigh and walk back to camp.

**3rd Person POV**

Aphrodite frowns then smiles, even though they don't have sex during the day, doesn't mean they won't have sex at night. She smiles at the plan forming in her head, she'll get her threesome, no matter what it takes.

**Thalia POV**

The conch signals that it's time for dinner, so Percy and I get up, wipe off the sand from our clothes and hair. We then begin to start walking back to camp. Percy leaves me so he can get a shirt from his cabin because going to dinner without a shirt would be very dangerous, considering all the girls here. Even if they even tried to get their hands on him, they would be in deep shit, because Percy is mine and mine alone.

When me and Percy get to the pavilion, we got there just in time to get our food before Chiron made the daily announcements.

"Due to some unforeseen events, there will be no Capture the Flag

tonight" What! Why not! There must be a pretty damn good reason why we're not having our fucking Capture the Flag. Tonight was going to be my favorite. It was Zeus, Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo, and Dionysus against Poseidon, Hephaestus, Athena, Hermes, and Demeter. Eh, might as well hear why we're not playing Capture the Flag tonight,

"-due to that most of the weapons and armor are currently unusable. Also, parts of the forest have been uprooted, depleting the amount of area for the game." Chiron says and some begin complaining, most from the Ares cabin.

Oh, that's why we can't play Capture the Flag. Wait, what did he say? Unusable weapons or armor? Most of the forest uprooted? Could that have been the results of our fight? I look over to Percy and see that he's most likely thinking the same thing as me.

**Percy POV**

As I was thinking that what Chiron had said. No usable weapons or armor? Most of the forest uprooted? Either something crazy happened while Thalia and I were at our secret cove or those were the results of our fight.

Chiron looks at me and Thalia causing both of us blush. So it was our fight that resulted in it. We both remember the fight all too well that we had only two hours ago. After he finished announcements, I started eating.

**3rd Person POV**

After Chiron was done with announcements, Percy and Thalia began talking quietly so no one would be able to hear them. Aphrodite was curious and began listening in on their conversation.

"Do you know what this means?" Thalia says excitingly, almost jumping up and down. Percy looks up from eating and looks at her confused,

"No, am I supposed to know what that means?" Thalia rolls hers eyes and wipes the food off his chin with a napkin.

"Do you know what it means by there being no Capture the Flag game?" Percy, still looking confused asks,

"No I don't, tell me." Thalia sighs and sees that he has no idea what she's hinting at.

"It means, that since there's no Capture the Flag game, we get more time to fuck." She explains quietly, and realization hits Percy.

"So where and when, Thalia?" Percy asks her, a bit eagerly causing Thalia to giggle.

"A little eager now, are we?" She teases him and he blushes,

"My cabin, 30 minutes after dinner's over. And don't forget to bring the stuff like you did last time." She says sternly. Percy pouts and responds,

"Well it's not fault if I get distracted. Especially if I see my girlfriend wearing partial see through lingerie right in front of me. Not that I didn't like it or anything, you looked sexy in it." Thalia rolls her eyes as he brings her closer to him.

"You always say that I look sexy." She tells him

"Well I'm just stating a fact, you sexy thing." Percy tells her.

"And don't you forget it, you cute idiot." She tells him.

They both start laughing, and Aphrodite smiles, not just because, they're giving her a chance to see a threesome, but also because of the endless love they have for each other.

**Percy POV**

After dinner's over, me and Thalia go to our cabins to prepare for the upcoming night of sex.

When it hits 30 minutes after dinner, I walk over to Cabin 1 with the bag of stuff I was told to bring. I'm a little scared of why she wanted me to bring the stuff. I put the one object that scares me the most at the bottom of the bag. I knock on the door, and as soon as the door opens, I grab Thalia, throws the stuff on a nearby bed, close the door and start kissing her deeply and passionately. I do this all in 5 seconds. Thalia's surprised at first, but then she responds with her own passion. She then takes off my shirt, blushes and turns away from seeing my sexy abs and muscles, or at least that's what Thalia tells me. I take my opportunity and I begin kissing her neck and collarbone, making her moan like an idiot. Gods, she's so sexy when she moans like that. I quickly take her top off, and surprise, surprise, she's not wearing a bra. I begin to suck, lick, and massage her perfect sized tits. She closes her eyes and moans in pleasure. Again, so sexy.

I push Thalia backwards, making her fall onto one of the beds and I accidently bump into Thalia's pussy with my knee making her moan in ecstasy. Gods, is there a time where she's not sexy. If so, don't tell me when. I then slowly move one of my hands down her body, lightly grazing her stomach making Thalia shiver not from cold, but from pleasure. I smile knowing that only I can give her this pleasure.

Once my hand reaches the hem of her shorts, I swiftly pull down her shorts and panties. I hear fabric ripping, and I know without looking that I've torn Thalia's clothes. She also hears the fabric rip and she looks to see that her shorts and panties are nearly ripped in two. She would have started yelling at me for ruining her a perfectly good pair of shorts and panties if it wasn't for me fingering her. Plus, she's ruined some of my clothes, so it's only fair if I ruin some of her clothes. She moaned in ecstasy immediately giving me a boner. Damn, why can't she not moan. I mean, it's unfair.

She giggles when she feels my erection on her thigh. She immediately undid my pants and boxers and threw them on the floor. She was about to put my, now 10 inch dick, into her mouth when there was a flash. When the flash died down, we saw that standing in front of us, was a naked Annabeth.

Annabeth blushed furiously when she noticed that we were all naked. Thalia and I weren't fazed the slightest, because sometimes someone does flash in while we're in the middle of our sex session, so it was kind of a regular thing.

**Thalia POV**

"What am I doing here?" Annabeth questioned us, still embarrassed from the situation at hand. I shrugged, but Percy had a thoughtful look on his face, I wonder what about?

"I think she wants to watch us do a threesome." Percy suggests. I looked at him questionably and raised one eyebrow, even though I was still underneath him.

"Who's this "she", and how would you know that she would want us to do a threesome?" I ask jealously laced in my question. Percy blushes and responds,

"Thalia, you remember a few weeks ago, you know, when we fucked each other?" I blush and nod, recalling the first fuck we ever had and when we admitted our love for each other.

"Well before we started fucking, Aphrodite talked to me about how she would be watching us three that night. But apparently Annabeth didn't get a strong enough dosage and the potion wore off after I fell asleep." Percy explains.

"Wait, so you're saying that Aphrodite wants us to have a threesome? That is dis-mmmmmhhhhhh!" Annabeth says before getting interrupted by Percy kissing her deeply. I become jealous for a second before shrugging. I mean, they're not really in a relationship or anything, so I let it slide. I push them onto a bed and I immediately take Percy's cock into my mouth, gagging a little from how deep it is in my throat, and I start to finger Annabeth causing both of them to moan.

Percy pushes Annabeth off and quickly turns me around and he starts eating my pussy and rubbing my clit, making me stop and moan in pleasure and ecstasy. I was about to continue before getting an idea.

"Hey Annabeth, want to share?" I ask her and the daughter of Athena nods and moves closer to where Percy's cock is.

**Annabeth POV**

Both of us start to lick up and down the entire length of Percy's enormous meat. When I mean enormous, I really mean enormous. His cock has to be at least 10 inches long and 2 ½ inches wide.

We take turns sucking and deep throating him, and gods he tastes great. We French kiss every time we switch, taking our turn.

**3rd Person POV**

As this was happening, Percy was thinking of how lucky he was to have two beautiful, sexy girls sucking his dick. He begins licking and prodding Thalia's pussy faster bringing Thalia closer and closer to her coming.

"Fuuuuuucccccckkkkkkk!" Thalia cries out as she comes onto Percy's face, making him lap up her juices. She decided to get revenge for him making her come so early on, When it was her turn to suck Percy's cock, she began humming making Percy moan in pleasure.

"Fuck, Thalia! You're so fucking amazing at this!" She kept doing this until Percy cried out,

"I'm cumming!" she pulled off and stroked it fast causing Percy to spray his cum all over Thalia and Annabeth's face and tits. They licked each other clean causing Percy's cock to instantly erect itself again.

Annabeth crawled over towards where Percy's head was and she straddled him, her pussy right where his mouth was.

"Eat me." She commanded, and he happily obliged. Annabeth started moaning in pleasure at Percy's actions.

**Thalia POV**

I was glad that Annabeth was getting such pleasure from Percy but I was upset because I wasn't getting any pleasure from him like I should be. I crawled over to where Percy's cock was, and I straddled him, teasing him by rubbing my pussy along the tip of his cock. I then plunged down onto Percy, crying out in pleasure as I feel him inside me. I begin slowly moving up and down on Percy's 10 inch dick making us both moan in pleasure.

I grabbed Annabeth and kissed her while caressing her B cup tits, and Annabeth responded by kissing me back and caressing my C cup tits. Let me make this clear, I am not a lesbian, I am straight. The evidence being that past few weeks of fucking Percy. All three of us were in absolute bliss with each other.

**Percy POV**

I started to buck my hips causing Thalia to yelp and moan at the same time, turning me on. Both girls began kissing more feverishly, their hands going all over each other's bodies. From my perspective, I couldn't see much, but I could tell that it was definitely erotic.

Annabeth, being fairly new at this cried out and came on my face, and she fell off, causing Thalia to fall onto my chest. We didn't hesitate, but instead started to make out, while we were both drinking in Annabeth's juices. Since nothing was stopping us, we began fucking faster.

"Oh gods Percy! Faster Percy! Fuck me Faster!" Thalia screamed at me, closing her eyes in pleasure. Gods, she's so sexy when she's like this.

"Say it louder baby." I whispered seductively, making her shiver with elation. Yeah, she definitely likes it when I do that. She looked at him, smirking

"In your wet dreams, Kelp Head." Thalia told him in between panting. Even if she looks hot panting, she's going to pay for it.

"Fine, be that way, Thalia." I told her, slowing down to almost nothing.

"Why the fuck are you slowing down?" she asked me angrily.

"Since you're not going to do what I told you to do, this is all you get." I tell her going in and out of her at a snail's pace. Instead of yelling at me, she starts to whimper at the lack of fucking that was happening. Oh gods, I hate it when she does that.

"Please Percy," Thalia begs me, "Please fuck me faster." I didn't like the look on her face or her tone of voice Thalia was giving me.

I never liked seeing her this way, so I began speeding up, but just enough so that she wouldn't give me miserable look. I didn't like doing it either, but if Thalia wanted to get a good fuck from me, then she has to beg for it. Thalia now starts to sigh as the pleasure comes back to her. I smile at this, she looks so beautiful when she's like this

**Thalia POV**

"Fuck me faster Percy! Fuck me faster and harder!" I scream at him, sitting up. He smirks and begins to fuck me faster. Oh gods, I'm in Elysium every time he does this, but I noticed that he wasn't going his fastest. He bring me down by grabbing my tits, causing me to moan in ecstasy, and he whispers into my ear,

"Scream Thalia. Scream for me." I shiver from pleasure and I'm thinking of how sexy he sounds when he whispers to me like this. I then start screaming at the top of my lungs

"FUCK ME PERCY! OH GODS FUCK ME FASTER! FUCK ME HARDER!

AGGGGHHHHH!" I scream in euphoria as Percy begins fucking me his fastest, going at unimaginable speeds.

"Fuuuccccckkkkkkk!" I scream as I comes on Percy's cock, which continues to pump in and out of me, making me moan continuously. I feel that Percy's about to come, so I get off of him, I grab Annabeth, who had just recovered from her climax, and I begin stroking his cock as fast as I possibly can. He obviously tried to hold it in as long as possible, but the pleasure was too much for him to handle.

"I'm cumming!" he yelled and began cumming all over mine and Annabeth's face and tits like last time, except this time, he kept cumming for at least 5 more seconds, drenching us in his cum.

Percy then lies down, tired from cumming so long. Instead of cleaning each other like we had last time, we moved towards Percy's face and shoved their tits in his face.

**3rd Person POV**

"Clean us Percy." They both commanded him, and he sat up and began with Annabeth, making Thalia pout, thinking why he didn't do her first, after all she was his girlfriend. Doesn't that get her first serve privileges. After a couple of minutes sucking and licking Annabeth's tits, he moved onto Thalia's who was very eager for him to do the same to her, like he did to Annabeth.

Instead, Percy decided to tease her first by starting at her pussy, licking all aroundit. He slowly started to lick and kiss his way up her body, making her glare at him but also making her moan in ecstasy, making for a weird combination. Once he reached her cum-covered breasts, he began teasing her again by licking on the places, that didn't give her pleasure. She growled at him and pulled him hair closer to her, causing his face to come in contact with her tits.

"You know Thals, you should really play fair." He said looking her from her breasts.

"Whenever have I followed the rules Aqua Idiot?" She replied between moaning and panting.

"Touché my little sexy babe." Percy replied knowing that what she said was true.

"Just clean me off you fucking son of a bitch. And I'm not little" Thalia commanded him.

"Whatever you say my naughty virago. And you are too." He says and begins licking and suck her tits before she could say anything else. She started moaning, turning on Percy. He began fingering her pussy, only adding more pleasure to her ecstasy. Once he was done cleaning her off of all her cum, she immediately trapped him under her.

"Annabeth, please go get the bag over there." She told Annabeth, and she did what she said and brought it to her.

Thalia poured out the contents of the bag. Inside of it was a variety of items, from dildos to vibrators and from rope to handcuff. Thalia was going through all the things looking for something.

"What are you looking for Thalia?" Percy asked, curious of what she wanted. But he had an idea of what she was looking for, and it wasn't a good thing. Thalia turned her head around and smiled evilly.

"Payback Percy, I'm looking for payback." Percy paled visibly and a look of terror crossed his face. He knew it, he just knew that she would be looking for it.

"Please tell me you're not looking for what I'm thinking you're looking for." Percy pleaded, hoping he's wrong and that she's looking for a vibrator or something else.

"Sorry Perce, but I am looking for it." Thalia tells him, a slight evil glint in her eyes. "Looking for what exactly?" Annabeth asked as she herself was going through the pile looking for something to pleasure herself with.

"Ah here we go. Found it," she says as she holds up Percy's greatest fear, besides Thalia herself, "You know Percy, you should never try to hide stuff from me, it only gets worse for you."

"Is that what I think it is?" Annabeth gasps and looks at Percy with pity.

"Yep it is," Thalia responds evilly, "It's a cock ring." Percy's now struggling underneath Thalia, but she doesn't budge the slightest.

"Sorry Kelp Head, but you deserve this." She tells him as she puts in on, pushing it all the way down his 10 inch cock, and tightens it, restricting blood flow to his cock, making it excruciatingly painful for Percy to have on.

Thalia then sits down onto Percy's mouth, forcing him to eat her pussy, with her moaning as she enjoys it, while Percy tries to keep the pain in as the cock ring is giving no blood circulation to his dick. Annabeth decides it's her turn to ride him and she teases him first like Thalia did, then she plunges down onto Percy, making her scream in pleasure, and making him whimper in pain.

As this continued, both girls were close to their climax , while his face being distracted by eating out Thalia's pussy, there was no way to ignore the fact that he felt like his dick was going to explode at any second. And Annabeth going up and down on it was not helping at all.

By coincidence, both Annabeth and Thalia simultaneously came at the same exact time. Percy lapped up Thalia's juices and she got off of him and began sucking Annabeth's juices off his cock, making Percy whimper in pain, as he felt like his entire cock was going to explode at any second.

"Want me to take it off Percy?" Thalia asked the pained boy with a smirk on her face. Percy nodded quickly and Thalia laughed somewhat evilly.

"Let this be a lesson learned Percy, because this is what you will get if you do something bad, understood?" she asked him, and he eagerly nodded, wanting the fucking thing to get off his dick.

She loosened it and took it off and Percy sighed, feeling blood flow back into his dick. He grabbed both Thalia and Annabeth and forced onto their knees.

"Suck." He commanded the two of them, and they obliged licking and sucking Percy's meat. A couple minutes later, he couldn't hold it in any longer due to the cock ring restricting him earlier.

"I'm cumming! Fuuuuuccccckkkkk!" he yelled as he sprayed his biggest load all over Thalia and Annabeth's bodies, top to bottom.

Percy fell down on one of the clean beds in exhaustion. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 1 AM. He was surprised, they had been fucking 5 ½ hours, even though it seemed it was only an hour.

After they had cleaned themselves off, Thalia and Annabeth joined Percy on the bed, one on either side of him. He wrapped his arms around them both and pulled them closer.

Annabeth was the first one to fall asleep so Percy talked to Thalia quietly,

"Hey Thals, sometimes you act like a fucking bitch, you know that?" Thalia rolled her eyes, but laid her head on his bare chest.

"Yeah I know that, but I'm your fucking bitch." She told him and he chuckled softly and brought her closer to him,

"Yeah I know, and I'm your fucking son of a bitch." Thalia smiled at him and scooted closer to him, if that was even possible.

"And don't you forget that." She responded. Right before she fell asleep, she shocked him and murmured

"I told you, I would remember Kelp Head." and she fell asleep, he head on his chest.

Before Percy fell asleep, he said a silent thanks to Aphrodite for letting to happen. Percy didn't know if he imagined it or not, but he thought he vaguely heard someone say 'you're welcome' inside his head.

And with that, he fell asleep, with two beautiful, sexy girls on either side of him, both of them in his arms. Aphrodite smiled and squealed, since she finally got to see her threesome. The best part was that she had recorded the entire thing.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad?**

**I have a poll on my profile page that concerns whether I should**

**keep this a two-shot or continue on with it**

**Hope you guys liked it! Review!**

**See you guys later!**

**Hero**


	3. Author NoteAnnouncement

**Author's Note/Announcement**

**Hey guys and gals, sorry to disappoint you, but this is just an author's note/announcement. I'm here to tell you guys that I'm leaving FF for a while because: 1. School's starting again and 2. I've just lost the inspiration for these stories. **

**I'm not abandoning these stories nor am I putting them up for adoption. I'll try to update during the weekends and/or during holiday breaks, but I'm not promising anything. **

**Again, I'm sorry for doing this. I'll hopefully update a couple of stories tomorrow. You guys are the best. I just want to thank all of you that have read my stories; I really hope you guys enjoy them, because I enjoy writing them too.**

**I know I've already said it two times already but I'll say it again, I am so sorry for doing a thing like this, but it has to happen. **

**During this brief time of absence, I'll be brainstorming up ideas for my stories and for the sequel of Percy's A Werewolf!. It is with a heavy heart I say goodbye to my faithful readers.**

**Until next time,**

**Hero of One**

"_Where is the "good" in goodbye?"_

-Author unknown


End file.
